The Sun Rises Again
by Henshin555
Summary: Arisa thinks back on her friendship with Yukiho. Is friendship all there is? After all, she did like Sonoda Umi...right?


Perhaps it was her forwardness that made her stand out more however, Arisa knew that she was fond of the scarlet haired Yukiho. From her assertiveness in class to even the way she nags at the guys to do their in-class chores, she seemed to have the aura to lead others, something of which the blonde felt she lacked. Arisa did get better grades than most people in the class with the exception of Japanese language however, she was quite timid when it came to making friends. The day that Yukiho came up to her and offered her help on her Japanese language homework, bloomed a friendship.

She stared outside the window of the Ayase household. It was raining and the melancholic feeling seemed to seep into the young girl. The song 'Start:Dash' could be heard from her laptop that was repeating the various songs by her favourite group, μ's.

"_Don't give in to sadness_

_Don't cry helplessly_

_Your heart, full of passion, is sure to open the future."_

Those words resonated in her ears. Somehow the weight on her chest seemed to lighten after hearing those words. When she dearly wanted to know someone, she pursued it. She did it with Sonoda Umi, a member of μ's whom she deeply admired. She even had a rare moment to cling onto the beautiful elder girl yet her heart did not flutter. She loved her voice, her poise and her mannerism which in addition to her skills in writing lyrics for the group, she was clearly one of the most talented within μ's.

'_An idol is a figure to admire and love for who they are….'_

Those words which she read in a magazine made her wonder, did she love Sonoda Umi as an idol while loving Yukiho as a partner? The scarlet haired girl was always looking out for her and by her side at almost all times. She had accompanied her to the No Brand Girls concert and even the trip to Akibahara for the Wonderzone performance.

Her phone vibrated furiously on her study table as the blonde girl paused the music on her laptop and picked up the phone. On the LCD screen displayed in English rather than Kanji letterings was the name 'Yukiho'.

"_Hello. Yukiho, anything the matter?"_

"_Not like I need a reason to chat up everytime I wanna talk with you, right Arisa?"_

There came her forward response, it was nothing short of direct. It was simple, she did things because she wanted to, she did not think of the consequences as she knew that things would go well. She smiled despite her not being able to see that.

"_Of course not, though this rain really is depressing isn't it?"_

"_Really? I find it more like it washes away all the impurities and well water and the sun do get plants growing."_

Yukiho's response was something unexpected. Arisa thought for sure she would respond with something along the lines of the rain being a bothersome thing and that she could not go out but to put nature together and see the beauty of it was something really she found unique about Yukiho.

Arisa swallowed, she had an idea of what to ask Yukiho but if she were to fail, it could likely ruin her friendship with her. Arisa's soft sapphire eyes almost felt like shedding tears but she calmed herself down. She needed to be honest with herself and just let things go as they are.

"_Yukiho, what do you think of me?"_

"_What's with the sudden question…? Aaah, anyway, Arisa you're pretty much perfect, other than the few mistakes you have with drinks or the language. You're beautiful, kind, smart and well well-mannered, can't say much about myself though."_

Yukiho sighed on the other side of the line. The blonde felt a tinge of red coming across her face yet she could not hold back the anger that lied deep within her.

"_That's not true! Yukiho is good at leading others and scolds people when needed, you're a charismatic young woman that I love."_

If she was red before, right now her face was exactly the same colour as Yukiho's hair.

There was an awkward pause when she declared that. For a few seconds, she had thought that Yukiho had hung up however, there was no disconnected tone.

"_A-Arisa, did you mean it in t-that way?"_

She could hear stammering from the other side of the phone. She found it cute that the girl on the opposite side of the phone could have such a feminine side as compared to her usual almost tomboyish ways. She smiled as she braced her firm response.

"_Yes. Yukiho, I do love you. I'll ask once more, what do you think of me?"_

Somehow Arisa felt she had gained confidence like she had not before. She was clearly able to speak her mind and regardless come what may, she felt the load off her chest was removed.

"_I-I do love you as well. Not as a friend but as… that…"_

It was too much fun hearing her squirm at the words that were trying to come out of her mouth yet, she could relate. It was no simple task to ask this but stopping halfway was more dangerous.

"_A lover?"_

"_Yes, a lover. I got irritated whenever you were flirting with Umi-san."_

Arisa did not know that. She did not notice at all on how Yukiho was jealous at such acts. She was sure to be able to resist her urges to swoon over her favourite member of μ's.

"_We're meeting up tomorrow for our project right?"_

Arisa reconfirmed suddenly recalling about work which they had to complete.

"_Yeah, why?"_

Curiosity began to fill the red head's mind as she wondered what her friend, now girlfriend had in store for her.

"_Well then, tomorrow will be our first date alright, Yukiho?"_

Arisa said in a sing song tone quite excited for their personal time together tomorrow.

"_D-Date?! Arisa, wait a minut-"_

Before she could finish her sentence, Yukiho was cut off by Arisa hanging up.

'_It's a date tomorrow with Yukiho!'_

She beamed a smile as the clouds began to shift away and the glorious sun began to peek it's way though.


End file.
